Behind Closed Doors
by Darkprincess54
Summary: Graduation has come and gone. Kyo goes missing for six months and no one knows where he is. The cat box had been destroyed, or had it? When one of the precious zodiac questions where Kyo is, they go missing as well. Suddenly, the family is all involved, some trying to save the missing two, while others continue to hide them. ((Bad summary, sorry! Any critiques are welcome!))
1. Trapped

He had never even gotten the chance to go home. He never got to say good bye to anyone. The joy the strong headed boy had felt, got swept away. Extinguished in one moment. His being **almost** shattered.

After graduation, Kyo Sohma had been surprised by an approaching car as he walked alone. He was told that it was there to take him to the main Sohma Estate. At that moment, Kyo had not been worried at all. Why would he have been? He never expected this to happen. Not after everything else that had come about recently.

However, upon arriving at the estate, he finally figured out that something shady was going on. He remembered looking down at the drink he had been offered upon entering the car. Everything had gone blurry and unfocused. That was when he realized he had been drugged. Then, the blackness seeped in, the drugs doing their work, overwhelming everything as Kyo fell unconscious.

When the cat had awoken, scowling night had already come to take the place of smiling daylight. Disorientated by the deep blackness of the room, he had looked up at the only source of light, forming between what appeared to be bars.

That was when Kyo finally understood. He knew what was going on. When he realized he had been locked away, like the beast he was, his initial reaction was to scream and shout, until his voice had finally given out, and still, no one had come.

Kyo found himself completely alone; Nothing for company except the darkness.

He had felt a great deal of pent up emotion all at once; Anger, grief, sadness, confusion.

However, the strongest feeling he felt, was betrayal.


	2. A Cursed Meeting

Six months. That's how long it had been since anyone had seen Kyo. No one had any clue at all where he could be. While it may seem a bit odd, it wasn't exactly unusual for the cat to up and disappear, so no one, albeit Kagura and Tohru, seemed particularly worried about his location.

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure found themselve's in Akito's room, having had their presence requested by the god herself. They knelt, heads bowed respectfully toward Akito. They were waiting for her words, her reason. She very rarely requested visits by multiple people.

"As my illness has seemingly taken a short leave, I have decided to call you three here, so we can talk about any of the problems within the family. As I love you all very much, I would like to know how everyone has been." Akito says, the seemingly concerned words, hanging thick in the air and forming a dark cloud of suspicion. They really had no choice but to answer her, or else risk the god's harsh anger directed upon them.

"The others seem alright to me. I mean, Rin is still rather messed up, but Haru is helping her. Uh, Ritsu is as apologetic as ever, just as Hiro is brat-like and Momiji is hyper. Kisa is still talking... But Yuki has seemed a bit... Lost these days." Shigure says in the serious manner he only reserved for audiences with Akito. He runs his hand through his black hair, glancing at the snake and dragon for them to add to what he said.

"Oh, Yes! My dear brother Yuki has refused to even speak of his problems with me! I don't see why, I mean, I do have only the best advice to give." Aya says in his flamboyant way, dramatic arm gestures included. He didn't even tone himself down in front of Akito or for the seriousness of the conversation.

Akito chuckled at Ayame. A dark, menacing sound that made even the flamboyant snake stay still and quiet. Turning her head toward Hatori, Akito gave a small smile and said, "What about you? What do you think Hatori?" The words almost seemed to carry a threat.

Hatori cleared his throat before speaking, in his usual cold, unemotional manner. "Well, I preformed medical exams on the family immediately after the school year ended and everyone was in excellent health. However, I can not speak for Kyo. No one has been able to locate him for a little over six months. Some people are starting to get rather worried about him."

At that, Akito's body began to shake in deep laughter. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about the cat. I assure you he is where he belongs." She says darkly. At those words the three mens' heads snapped up almost simultaneously as their eyes widened in realization.

They were speechless, and after a moment of silence, Shigure was the first to speak. "Akito, I thought you got rid of that room. Where have you been keeping Kyo, that none of us have seen?" This question only made the god laugh harder. She hadn't realized how extensive the success of her plan was. She hadn't expected no one suspecting anything.

However Akito was not yet ready to release any more information. Her reply was rather dark. "It is none of your business. You'll find out someday. Now leave me. As much as I love the presence of my family, you have left me much to think about." She waves a hand in dismissal. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame turn to leave before being stopped by one last chilling question. "Kisa and Hiro, Have they been seeing each other lately?"

Without turning, Shigure responded in a whisper, "a little." While he knew this would lead to repercussions for the young zodiacs, Shigure also knew that Akito more than likely already knew the answer. The men could only imagine the cold smile that crept across their god's pale face, framed by the shadows cast by her hair. They exited the room.


	3. A Restless Mind

Meanwhile, Yuki was out on a walk, alone. He had been experiencing something rather abnormal to him, feeling very low. Feeling truly alone, the rat was trying to figure out why this was. What he needed was to speak his mind- minus the repercussion of others judging him based upon his thoughts. And so, pacing back and forth in the quiet, still woods, Yuki began to speak to himself.

"I should be glad... High school is over finally. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so sad and so angry now? I'm not supposed to get like this...That's Kyo's job!" He shouts, surprised by his own anger when he brought up the cat. He couldn't even riddle out what he was feeling anymore.

"Where the hell is Kyo anyways? Did the stupid cat not realize how much Kagura and Ms. Honda would worry about him? That no one would be effected by him being gone?!"

Yuki stopped for a moment, lost in thought with a frown on his face. Sitting down he crosses his arms,shaking his head and closing his mauve eyes, seriously confused.

"Why do I care? The cat and the rat hate each other. This shouldn't really bother me. I should be happy he's gone... Not feeling like this." He says with a sigh.

"Maybe I don't really hate him like I always thought. This is so crazy but... Maybe I miss him. Am I losing my mind? I don't understand any of this!" The rat shouts, hiding his face in his hands. He sits like this for a few silent minutes before hearing a branch crack nearby. Snapping his head up quickly, Yuki opened his eyes and allowed a look of shock to cross his face, when he sees that Haru is approaching him. His usual calm face, looked a bit eerie.

"Yuki, stop being stop being stupid. It's pretty obvious after hearing that, that you are in love with Kyo." Haru says flatly, though an onlooker could see it obvious that the cow had gone black.


	4. An Unquenchable Jealousy

"Are you just gunna stand there like an idiot? Damn it, you know I'm right!" Haru shouts at Yuki crossing his arms defensively when Yuki made no attempt to respond to his previous statement. Haru had apparently gone black after eavesdropping on the rat's conversation with himself.

"That's crazy Haru, and you know it." Yuki responds surprised at the way Haru was being. It was unusual for the cow to be angry with him. He couldn't help but think of what Haru had said. It could be true, but even if it was, what could he do? Kyo hadn't been seen in months, and Yuki had not a clue as to how to find him. Even if he did find him... The cat hated him. "What if it is true? What if I do love him?" He asks softly.

"Then I will fight you! And after I win..." Haru trails off smiling that creepy grin reserved for when he goes black. It became obvious to Yuki that the white haired boy had something plotted. A plan formulating in his mind. It honestly frightened the rat, as he had never been the target of the usually calm cow's anger. "Yuki, I love you... but I know you will never love me because of that damn cat! So I will take what I want just this once and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Suddenly, Haru leaps at Yuki in attack, a dark look on his face. A great deal of thoughts ran through the rat's mind, as he did what a rat does best : think. Yuki knew he was not in the best condition to fight. He had not had very much sleep lately, nor had he been eating well. To put it simply: Yuki was in a weak state. Even though Haru was not a particularly great fighter, the conditions were in his favor.

Yuki jumps out of the path of the charging cow, landing with his usual grace, watching for the next move. "Haru! Stop. You've gone black and you will regret this later!" He shouts panting slightly.

"Yeah? So what if I went black? Do you not realize that it's who I am, that I choose to hide? Are you that dumb?" Haru snarls, kicking at Yuki, whom hardly managed to dodge. When the cow aims a punch at the rat's face, he fails to dodge, moving too slowly in a block. Feeling his bit of success, Haru attacks more fiercely. Soon Yuki finds himself on the ground, being beat by Haru for the first time ever. The rat was in shock at this loss, and found himself unable to speak.

"You really are a girly boy like the others have said. You hardly even fought back." Haru crows darkly, pushing Yuki down onto the grassy ground. Smiling malevolently, he straddles the beaten down boy.

Yuki's eyes widen on his bruised face as Haru's true intentions became known. "Haru. You will regret this." He says with an edge of panic creeping into his voice. Still the rat did not struggle, knowing it would only egg Haru on further.

"Mm... I highly doubt that, pretty boy. Like I give a damn what you want right now." Haru almost purrs leaning down, whispering into Yuki's ear. "Who knows maybe you'll enjoy this more than you think." With that the younger white haired boy pushes his lips against Yuki's, hard.

Pulling back, Haru smiles devilishly, beginning to undo Yuki's shirt, pulling it off once he had finished. Moving down, he unbuttons Yuki's pants as well. Now Yuki was squirming, afraid the cow may actually do what he wanted.


	5. Resolution

There was a noise of nearby footsteps which the struggling boys did not hear until a playful voice spoke up. "My, my, what have we here? Two young boys getting frisky in the woods? Tsk Tsk."

Haru quickly jumped up off of Yuki, who in turn painfully sat up. Both of the boys' eyes widened as they looked at the owner of the voice, Shigure, who had just been on his way home from Sohma house. Haru looked blankly down at Yuki and then back up at Shigure. "I don't know what you're implying." He says flatly, indicating that the shock of Shigure coming had turned him white once again. The dog simply smiled, a look of disbelief written on his face.

Yuki was tired and just wanted this to all be over with. The rat's mind was blank, in shock from having almost being taken advantage of. "Yes, nothing was going on." He says softly as he blinked his mauve eyes slowly, training them on the grassy ground.

"I knew you two had something going, but my, how surprising to it is that you would act on the whims of love in these woods. Oh well, I'll leave you two to act on your own fantasies then. Just try not to make too big a mess. Bye now." Shigure says holding up his hand in a wave and walking away humming to himself. Haru turned his black eyes down upon Yuki before he wordlessly walked away. The rat sat on the ground for a moment, trying to process everything that had happened but his mind refused to let him. He felt so empty but one thing had become clear to him.

He had to go see Akito. It had come to his mind that Akito, their god probably had something to do with the cats strange disappearance. Yuki was determined to face his fears and see the god. He needed to figure out if Haru's accusations were true or not. To find out if he did truly love the cat.

Standing up on shaky legs, Yuki began the walk to the main house. The process was slow and almost painful to watch. The charming "prince" everyone knew had his mask down for once. He showed his pain and confusion plainly on his face. His eyes were wide with fear.

Eventually, after what had seemed to be hours, he arrived at his destination. In the setting sun's orange light, Yuki hesitated. He hesitated to go into the place of which his nightmares were cultivated. Hesitated to see the very monster who had caused them. Finally, he moved. Walking through the quiet house, Yuki nearly ran into Hatori. The usually cold man's face betrayed a rare glance of emotion, his eyes widening in surprise. He could tell right away that something was wrong.

"Oh, Yuki, What happened?" He asks keeping his voice in its usual professional manner.

Yuki completely disregarded the dragon's question. With his head bowed, eyes staring at the floor, he whispers, "I need to see Akito... Now." It made the rat sound so weak, and yet there was a great force behind his words, almost as if threatening Hatori to challenge them.

Hatori simply nodded and led the rat toward the god's room. Despite his blank expression, he had many thoughts running through his head. Mostly, confusion, as to Yuki's motives. Hatori hoped the younger Sohma would not upset the easily irritable Akito.

"Go on in." He says when they reach the door.


	6. Nine Lives

**Darkness.**

**Pain.**

That is all Kyo knew now. Darkness and pain. He knew of no escape and he felt it poisoning his mind each passing moment. These past six months had almost quite literally been a living hell for him. Between Akito and the long lonely dark hours, trapped with only his mind... He had pretty much lost hope. The voice in his mind reminded him of everything wrong. It was as if the god had penetrated his mind. Perhaps he did, the mind can only take so much abuse before snapping after all.

_You earned this fate. You're a damn monster. A menace that deserves to be locked up like the others before you._

He couldn't help but think this. Kyo sat in the far right corner of the small dark room in which he was meant to remain in for the rest of his life. He gripped his head with both hands, rocking slightly back and forth, praying for the voices to go away. The pain to go away. One grew to know pain very well when the only person you ever saw was Akito. The abuse had started after a week.

Almost daily, the dark god would come in to punish the cat.

_You are nothing. Nothing._

Whips, knives, and chains... The cruel god had a large array of pain inflicting methods, finding pleasure in the once proud cat's tears. In his strangled pleas for help, of which no one ever came.

All of this played on repeat in the cat's mind. When pain is all the cat grew to know, his spark went out. His fight went away.

_Just do it you damn coward! You worthless, useless monster!_

And so he tried, eight times to part with the world. All eight times, Akito swooped in and saved him. Prevented him from escape. He wasn't done playing with the cat yet. Kyo was not allowed to die. Not until he said so. It all amused the God. No one would do anything to stop him even if they did know. No one defies Akito.

_You deserve this._

As the months mounted, Kyo's desperation turned to immense anger. He blamed everyone. It wasn't his fault he was the cat. He had no control over that. How could they do this to him when he had never even asked for this curse? It was so unfair. He may be a monster but it wasn't his fault. Still, Kyo grew to also believe he deserved this even if he remained angry at the world.

_It's all HIS fault._

The damn rat. Kyo's hatred had grown for him, blaming him for everything. It was not fair that someone as sneaky as Yuki should be allowed free while he was locked away. Had he been able to just land a few blows. If he had only been able to win once... He wouldn't be where he was.

_But you lost. Every single time you fought. You lost every damn fight against that girly boy._

And so Kyo had sat for months, his heart growing black with hate and pain and darkness. Resigned to his fate, the cat mostly stayed in his corner trying to forget his deep mental and physical pain. He delved into his mind searching for an escape that did not exist.

He had truly given up hope until this day.

The day he heard someone being brought in his rooms direction.


	7. Unrequited Love

Yuki crept into the room slowly. He saw Akito standing at the window with his usual calm expression, observing a bird that had made his hand its perch. Although it shouldn't have, this relaxed the rat; made him feel that maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad. He only had one question after all, and surely someone else had already asked the same question already. There was no way that the god could possibly figure out his motives for asking such questions. He clears his throat softly before saying, "Akito," with a bowed head.

Akito turns around, a small smile lighting up her face as her eyes fall on Yuki. "Have you finally decided to return to me? I've missed you a lot, Yuki." She says softly as she steps closer to the rat, pulling him into a hug. He shuts his mauve eyes tightly and does not move to hug her back. He held back a shudder that he felt begin to surface from his core. Akito always has that sort of effect on the rat. After how much she had put him through, he simply could not help being afraid any time she tried to get closer to him.

Yuki shook his head slowly side to side. "No, I have come with a question for you, Akito. Do you know what has happened to Kyo? He asks softly taking a tentative step back from the god, watching his face with a neutral expression. When he saw the smile on her face begin to widen, Yuki felt his pulse quicken. That smile always meant something bad was happening. The rat never trusted that smile, especially because it had been the same smile she always wore when he was forced into that room.

Akito chuckled darkly. "Well, well, two in one day? How strange that you should all worry about that monster. Of course I know where he is. I did everyone a favor by locking him up." She says darkly as she also watched Yuki for a reaction, a bit suspicious by his asking.

"I... Thought you got rid of that room..." Yuki says slowly.

"Oh, don't act as though you actually like the cat now. All he ever did was inconvenience you with his stupidity. What do you care about him being locked up?"Akito asks simply and waits for his response. However, when Yuki does not respond, can't respond, she growls with anger. "Don't tell me you actually care about him now. The cat is a monster!" She shouts.

"I... don't know that I ever hated him. I thought I did but... that was only because he hated me. But is it really right to hate someone who hates you rightfully? It is how it was meant to be, but who decided that, and why can't it change?" He whispers softly looking down at the ground again. "I don't understand why you would change your mind and lock him up... Kyo is an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be locked up," Yuki continues. Akito narrowed his eyes to slits and lashed out slapping Yuki across the face hard. The rat does not react, still looking at the ground.

"He's a monster! That is all he will ever be, and that is why he deserves to be locked up!" She shouts before slipping a hand under Yuki's chin, tilting his head up so she could look into his eyes. She brings her face close and speaks in a monotonous way, showing her true anger to the rat. " You wound me, Yuki. You long for the company of that idiotic beast more than mine." Akito narrows her eyes again moving her mouth close to his ear. "Being around the others has corrupted you. Maybe it's time I take you back. Maybe I will lock you back up in your old room, just like that damn cat you seem to want so much."

Yuki paled as Akito spoke of the room. It brought so many memories flooding back. So many dark things he had tried to forget. Memories of his mother basically giving him to the god. Of the beatings and whippings. How could he get himself back into a situation like this? It was exactly the reason why he had gone to Shigure's house. Yet, he had walked willingly back to the Main House for the cat that still hated the rat. Surely Kyo would always hate him. How could he have been so dumb as to fool himself otherwise? He did not want to be subject to the daily torment he had gone through before. Still, he remained silent as his mind that had been healing began to regain some cracks.

"Ah, so I was right. You do like the cat. That's alright. I have him trained to hate you. You'll soon get over this stupid idea." Akito says with a harsh chuckle bringing Yuki back to reality. "Kureno!" She shouts out looking to the door waiting for the former rooster to appear. Moments later, the brunette appears and stands silently, barely casting a glance at Yuki. "Bring him to the dark room. You know what one I am talking about." She orders shooting the rat an evil look as his eyes grew wide. Kureno grabs Yuki and Akito smiles. "Yuki, my pet. Don't view this as punishment. I only want you to heal." She says darkly.

Yuki began to act odd. His intense fear and hatred for that room taking hold of him. He shouted and struggled in Kureno's strong arms. He had tears flowing from his eyes as he was dragged to the other side of the house towards an unmarked door. He fought for his freedom as his nightmares began to resurface. After what seemed a terrifying lifetime, they reached the door. Grabbing his keys, Kureno unlocked the door and opened it, pushing Yuki into the darkness. There was a deafening click as the door was locked behind him.

The rat backed into the corner of the room, grabbing his head in his hands as he felt the walls closing in and collapsing on him. His insecurities were already rushing back into his head, the darkness doing its job. "No... I... I can't be in here again." He whispers to himself, trembling. The room was dark and though Yuki could not see, he heard a sudden movement on the other side of the room. He ignored it though, thinking that it was a figment of his imagination.

The rat was wrong though. There was another presence in the room. A certain fiery haired boy that had also been locked away sat in an opposite corner. He had heard Yuki's screams and though he had recognized the voice as the rat's, he couldn't have been certain. It seemed odd because he had always thought that Yuki was Akito's favorite, so why lock him up with the beast the god hated so?

"That you, rat boy?" Kyo asks, his voice hoarse from disuse. He looked in the direction he thought he heard Yuki in, and could see his faint outline. The rat's head shot up in surprise at the voice. Had AKito really locked him up with the cat?

"Yes." Yuki responds hiding the joy he felt at hearing from the cat for the first time in so long. The cat had also missed human company, so Kyo found himself smiling despite the fact that it was Yuki in the room, although he would never admit it. Soon, that smile fell off his face though, turning into a scowl, and his eyes narrowing into a glare. _This is all his fault._ Kyo thinks.

"Great. Now I have to share this room with a damn rat. Why the hell are you here anyways? This is all your damn fault." He growls, and despite his hostility not being so great, it was clear that the cat was angry.

"Well, if you must know, I made him mad because I asked where _you_ had gone to. Not that it really mattered to me. I don't see why the others miss you, stupid cat." Yuki says back sarcastically, putting back up his usual front, unwilling to tell Kyo the truth.

"Yeah well why didn't one of the others ask then? 'Cause now I'm stuck with you and I can't even see ya well enough to fight ya!" Kyo shouts as if trying to provoke Yuki. He was acting as though these were normal circumstances.

Yuki ignored Kyo's first question. "Do you think I want to be here, you stupid cat? You do realize this is not my first time being locked up? I put up with my fears to try to help you. The least you could do is thank me." He says simply, setting off Kyo. The cat gets up and comes towards him, and in sensing the rat's weakness, held a hand against his throat bringing his face close to Yuki's.

"I didn't ask for your help, you damn rat. But you're right. I should thank you. Thank you for getting locked in her so I can finally beat you." He hisses in his ear, pressing down on the rat's throat, cutting off his air. Yuki brought his hands up to try pushing Kyo off but to no avail. His strength had been totally drained throughout the day. He simply looked up at Kyo with pleading eyes that he could not see, as he tried desperately to get air to his lungs.


End file.
